Kid's Loneliness
by Luna529
Summary: What Kid felt in his last few moments on Earth. This a reflection of what I've felt and what it feels like to be all alone and have nowhere to go to for help or advice. I Know I suck at summaries' but please just read and you'll understand. And maybe even reflect on a moment to. I do no own any of the Soul Eater character's, they all belong to there rightful owner.


Kid was alone in his room. The blinds closed and his bedroom door closed. He sat in the center of his bed in complete silence. His hair was messy and stomach growling. He hadn't eaten for days. Dry lines of where it seemed tears had once fallen could be seen. He stared at the small kitchen knife he had on his bedside table.

He refused to leave his room or his house for that matter. I had finally realized the truth. Everything he thought he knew was a lie. Everyone that he thought where his friends, where just lies. He couldn't tell what was right anymore.

He'd just sit in his room day in and day out. Not bothering to shower or fix his hair. He'd just sit and stare at the knife. He'd dream of a better place and how much it would feel good to just disappear. But then he'd just be lost in his own thoughts.

'Maybe Liz and Patty where the weapons I needed. But I still feel so incomplete? Sure the kishin Asura was finally destroyed and peace was once again restored to Death City. But why do I feel so lonely and more withdrawn. I mean I should be happy.

The world is once again right, and the madness is at least put away for now. But is that all that is needed of us meister and weapon? Are we simply brought here to D.W.M.A to fulfill some need, just some place to turn to when the going gets rough? Or is there a higher purpose that we or maybe I just can't see? What good is being a Grimm Reapers son, if you have nothing in life to pursue?

I am Death the Kid, son of the Grimm Reaper, lover of all things symmetrical and the number 8. But is that all I am know for? A fancy title and an OCD obsession. That's not me, that's not the real me. For the love of everything symmetrical, I'm a human being to.

I have feelings and emotions just like anyone else. I know they talk about me behind my back. And I know that they all hate me. But I can't help that. I'm only me and no matter what I do they are always gonna hate. Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul I know they laugh at my obsession and my weird actions.

But they don't have to act like they like me. I mean I'd be happier if they just say they want nothing to do with and be on with their lives. I wouldn't care if I had nobody but Liz and Patty. At least they don't try and put up an act.'

As soon as that thought popped into Kid's head to felt his heart sink.

'I mean of course Liz and Patty would never deceive me like that. Oh, god may be I've been blind this entire time. Maybe there just like the rest. Just putting up and act. So that they can just have a good laugh and a reason to be nice to me.'

As he continued to think fresh tears began to fall once again from his golden eyes. Kid brought his knees to his chest and cried. He had never felt so much loneliness and utter abandonment before. He had always fought and been strong. But now that he knew he was alone. His once strong face was now breaking.

He knew he could never tell anybody. They all just laugh and push it off as nothing more than over exaggerating. But he wasn't over exaggerating; he was asking and even begging for help. But to them it was nothing more than Kid being Kid. And Just walk away laughing as if it was everyday action.

Kid looked over at his desk to where the knife had been laying. Tears still falling from his eyes. He picked it up and just stared at it. Maybe the only place that would except him and just truly except him was a heavenly place. A place beyond the sky, where there is only good and he actually loves you for being you.

Kid pulled back the sleeve on his satin night shirt. The tears falling even harder. The blade held over his left wrist. He took a deep breath and in on flawless movement he cut. The deep red liquid began to flow slowly but after a few moments.

It wouldn't stop. Blood continued to pour onto his once clean white bed sheets. And still Kid didn't care. He was going to a place far better than anything he had ever seen. He dropped the knife and fell onto his side.

He wasn't a genius but even he could tell that he had lost a good amount of blood. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He once golden eye's where now nothing but a dull yellow. His breathing now became ragged and he was starting to lose focus in his eyes. His last thought was.

'I have no regrets leaving this world and its cruel people. I was born alone and on this day I will die alone. And that is the way it should be.'

He breathe his last breath and closed his eyes. He left with no regrets and died with a smile on his face. And yet the day they found him was the day everyone shed tears. That day was his birthday.


End file.
